1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in collapsible desk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Collapsible desks have been around for some time. One of the more common forms, and might be considered background of the present invention, is the kind where the frame is mounted on the wall and a desk top is hinged at the back edge so that it can go from a folded position against the wall to a horizontal position where it is useful for writing. Chains extending from the outer edge of the desk top to the wall are usually provided to give the table top support when it is used. Such structures can be used as a desk.
Various methods have been known to support a heavy object on a wall. One method is to use a bar mounted on a wall with an opening lip on the top and a bar mounted to the back of the unit with open space on the bottom so they could hold together. If this would be bumped from below the object to be hung could be knocked off easily. Another mounting system is to cut holes in the unit itself and hang it on mounting screws. However, this is not acceptable as it does not look attractive and the constant wear and tear on the wood would also damage the wood. A heavy unit must be held securely against the wall with no movement possible.